


二十一夜春 Jaehyun

by cccxs7



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 12:09:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22715848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cccxs7/pseuds/cccxs7
Summary: 二十一夜第三夜
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Reader
Kudos: 2





	二十一夜春 Jaehyun

“快去洗澡，你在玹哥哥他们一家今天就回来了，晚上还要来我们两家还要一起出去吃饭。”  
你正一边在床上刷着微博，“干嘛啦，你们去吃不就好了”  
“你小时候不是可喜欢和你在玹哥哥一起玩吗。”郑在玹，你的堂哥，别说了，你就是喜欢你的堂哥，你堂哥长得帅，笑起来很又甜又帅，平时也很有sense。  
“哎呦我的宝贝女儿，去吧去吧”  
拗不过你妈妈的软磨硬泡，你只好点点头，“啊我知道了我知道了，去就对了”  
看着你妈妈欢乐离开的背影，你扶额叹了口气。  
你挑了一件墨蓝色的及膝连衣裙，是露背的。小包一背，鲜艳的口红一抹，高跟鞋一踩，就出门了。  
你到场的时候场上只剩下两个位置了，你苦笑了一下，坐了下来。  
“xx啊，快让我来看看，哎呦，我们xx真的是长得越来越美了”郑在玹的妈妈看到你坐下来，就迫不及待拉过你的手，说说这说说那。  
“我们在玹在来的路上了，还要大家等他，真的太不好意思了”  
就这么聊着聊着，“咚咚”两声，门打开了，进来的是郑在玹，他还是像你想象中的样子，梦中情人的样子。  
“不好意思，我来晚了，这是给堂妹的礼物”  
你悄悄瞥了一眼，礼品袋里包住的约摸是一瓶红酒。  
靠，是谁把我喜欢喝红酒这件事情告诉郑在玹的。你虽然这么想，但还是保持微笑。  
果不其然，郑在玹坐在了你的旁边 。他细心把他的外套盖了在你的膝盖上。  
你不禁脸一红，啊这样太偶像剧了叭。  
吃饭的时候他还不停给你夹菜，都是你爱吃的菜。  
“啊谢谢哥，我自己来就好了”你一下慌了，连忙摆了摆手。  
他笑了，“妹妹还是很可爱啊”说着，还揉了揉你的头。  
吃完晚饭，时间还早，两家人约着去茶舍喝茶去了，把你和郑在玹晾在一边。  
“小郑啊，我们家xx就麻烦你帮忙送一下回家了”  
“好的阿姨”  
郑在玹很贴心的为你开了门，一手还挡在你的头上，“小心哦”  
到家后，你真的是出于礼貌，随口说了一句“要不来我们家坐一会儿吧”  
“好啊，那我恭敬不如从命喽”  
??一般人不都应该“不了不了，下次一定有空拜访。”  
“我给你带了柏图斯的红酒，要不一起来一杯”  
“真的吗!堂哥你也太好了”听到柏图斯三个字你已经要疯了。  
你兴奋地抱住了郑在玹，在他脸上亲了一口。  
郑在玹摸了摸脸，有种不真实的感觉。  
你连忙去开酒醒酒，郑在玹突然从背后一把抱住你，“下次出门别再穿露背的了，我不喜欢。”说着一只手摸上了你的背。  
“表哥，别……”  
“嘘，别说话，你知道吗，我真的很喜欢你。”他亲吻上你的耳垂，又舔了一舔，再逐渐往下，一点一点清啄你的锁骨，又突然狠狠地咬了一口。  
“呜，疼”  
“抱歉啊，是我不好”  
你们两人一边那着高脚酒杯，一边吻得更加用力，来到了沙发旁在深吻开始的同时，他脱掉你的衣物，将它们丢在地上。  
他突如其来的举动让你措手不及，一双大手揉捏着你的乳房，动作有些急促，但仍然舒服，你沉醉在他的抚摸中，很快就有了感觉，全身敏感的忍不住扭动，身体承受不住的向后倾，双腿下意识的夹紧。  
郑在玹又轻咬你的嘴唇，让你回神看向他，“妹妹啊，打开吧。”  
他的声音诱导着你，他把红酒倒在了你的身上，“这样会更好喝哦”顺便沿着酒的路径长舌舔过，让你酥酥麻麻的。  
你听话的展开双腿，爱液从私处涌出来，在沙发上做增添不少情趣，这张沙发上是你平时看电视，无聊刷微博的地方，现在它染上了你的气息，等等或许还会沾染更多，一想起这些你就更加害羞了。  
郑在玹的手指抚摸你的阴蒂，指尖在上头时而绕圈时而搓揉，淫水流出洞口，你颤抖着身子，摆动臀部，他看时机差不多了，全部手指没入你体内，沿着内壁摩擦，快慢不定的刺激你的G点。  
“啊…啊…那里……在玹哥，不行”  
一阵阵电流在你体内流窜，顿时你被快感征服，话都说不清了，他的另一手再次抚摸你的阴蒂，双重的刺激让你很快就迎来高潮，你颤抖身子弓着脚，淫水随着抽动朝射，你闭上眼享受此刻的美妙，房间内充斥着你的淫叫声，以及被打乱节奏的喘息，高潮过后你无力的向后躺，整个人躺在沙发上发颤，任由爱液滴落至地面。  
郑在玹附身舔去指间沾染的体液，“这样就不行了？”  
“还…还想要……”你还不满足，身体被他弄得很想要。  
“喔？想要什么？堂妹怎么不容易满足吗”他明知故问。  
你起身解开他的皮带，让早已硬挺的它出现在你眼前，你用手上下来回套弄，不时刺激顶头，让他心中的欲火烧的更加猛烈。  
“呜……”他被你弄得发出低吟。  
“啊…啊…想要你…插进来……在玹哥”  
郑在玹将你的手松开，如你所愿插进你体内肆意抽动，每个动作都让你欲仙欲死，他顺势把你的双脚抬高，靠在自己的肩膀上，让它更能顶到你的最深处，你自然是第一次做，也第一次尝试这个姿势，新鲜感让你们很快就沉醉其中。  
插入的拍打声逐渐增大，在你缩紧时又刻意放慢速度，在你体内摩擦、扭动，你知道郑在玹不会让你轻易高潮，但同时也很享受这种高低起伏的性快感。  
“啊…给…给我…啊、啊……”你求郑在玹。  
但他还没玩够，郑在玹还想看看你还会露出什么表情，他忍了太久了，他太想念你了，在你饥渴难耐时，一次让你体验绝顶的快感，这就是郑在玹，在快乐中给你更多幸福，在此之后只属于你的独特温柔，你眷恋着他给你的一切，只想依偎在他怀中，与他结合。  
“啊…啊…快点…快不行了……”  
你的手紧紧抓住沙发，不断流出的爱液成了最佳润滑剂，它在你体内感受着温暖，一声闷声从他口中发出，动作变得剧烈，他加快抽动的速度，就快射了。  
一股热流在你体内喷发，私处断断续续的收缩，贪恋的吞下它的味道。  
“表哥，其实我也超喜欢你的哦”  
“听话，睡觉了，明天继续哦”  
“Enjoy the night”


End file.
